Circuit Laser
Circuit Laser is a top-down shoot 'em up strategy game for the Nova Store, compatible with the G-Nova, the G-Laptop and the G-Tablet. It is centered around computers and technology, with the main protagonist being programs combating a virus that is infesting a wide number of desktops in a computer network. Gameplay The game's gameplay splits in two: Battle and Traveling. Traveling In the traveling mode, the player controls Allegreta, and is able to interact with NPCs, travel around the Desktop Network, shop, and explore deep mazes. In the traveling mode, the top-down view and 2D HD-Graphics still appear, but weapons cannot be used. Battle The battle mode has a top-down shoot 'em up 2D gameplay with full-HD graphics in a cartoony style. The gameplay consists of shooting, slashing or casting magic at enemies, depending on the character you're using, during a level full of traps and darkness. The player starts on the center of the level, the "Computer Core", and has to protect the four Centauri Recovery Nodes that spawn around it. If all four of them are destroyed by the Viruses, the game is lost. The player can aim and shoot with the mouse or, in case of the G-Tablet, with a touch. Most viruses spawn from red, dark spawners, which can be destroyed by bullets, lasers, slashes or magic. However, after spawning a great amount of enemies, they will break. The player will win if there is at least one Centauri Recovery Node active, all Spawners are broken and there are no enemies left. Plot Even if the Desktop Network had always been secure thanks to the Centauri Antivirus System, one day, a swarm of viruses attacked the Server Computer. As the guards couldn't defeat them all, a lone Virus called The Axionocthema infected the system, and caused the entire Desktop Network to fall into darkness... However, four heroes with troubled pasts heard about this, and ran to try and help their world... And one day, on the main streets of the Server Computer, they meet with each other. After seeing they had the same interests and wanted the same for their world, they united onto a team, the Recovery Squad. The Recovery Squad started fighting virus and attacking the Swarms, and eventually reached the main Internet Server, clearing out the Desktop Network, just to find out the swarm had expanded onto the entire worldwide web. They were uploaded onto it to help stop the swarms before it was too late. However, a virus swarm composed of Trashers caught them off-guard, sending them back to square one: the Recycle Bin, where they found all the trash that was left from other previous deleted programs, and their body parts. They eventually tried to climb up out of it, and along with some helpful androids, jumped straight out of it. They found out the Internet Swarm had gotten bigger, and The Axionocthema had spreaded among the Cloud. They quickly were uploaded back, and started to attack the remaining viruses. After a long, long journey through the shattered Internet, they finally found The Axionocthema, and challenged him to a battle. However, when they were having the upper hand, The Axionocthema released a big amount of small viruses from his body, and locked the group on a giant folder. When the squad managed to break out of it thanks to a system error, they finally meet up with The Axionocthema, hurt from the previous fight. However, he still had something planned: he activated a program hidden deep inside Razor.exe, the virus that originally had infected him and made him dangerous: it got once again activated. Razor became a robotic creature filled with shadows and hatred, and attacked his fellow companions. The Axionocthema quickly was defeated, but Razor was still contaminated by his virus: Burz attacked him, as nobody was willing to kill his friend, and tried to stab him with his staff, but Razor took it and destroyed Burz and himself with it. The group took them and quickly went back to their network, having defeated the virus, but with two dying companions. Razor was able to survive and the virus was taken out of him, but Burz's AI was damaged in the proccess. They managed to retrieve a copy of it, a new robot was born, taking Burz's place. However, Nova.dll would never fill the spot Burz left in everyone's metallic hearts.... The Squad was still united, and prepared to fight any following swarms. Characters Playable Characters Enemies NPCs Bosses Category:Fan Games Category:Nova OS Games Category:Nova OS Category:Nova Store Category:Shoot 'em up Category:Strategy Games Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Tactical Shooter Games